


Ceasefire

by withasideoflesbian



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3138032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withasideoflesbian/pseuds/withasideoflesbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag5.<br/>Prompt: ceasefire<br/>Word Count: 100</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ceasefire

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag5.  
> Prompt: ceasefire  
> Word Count: 100

Thinking back, Snow sometimes feels as if the right thing to do when Regina had proposed her compromise would have been to act outraged. Instead she had nodded and told Regina she would talk to Emma. And Emma had been more agreeing and less outraged than Snow. Sometimes she wonders how long Emma had fantasied about this, long enough to appear immediately eager at the proposition anyways.

But Snow finds that she doesn’t mind that she wasn’t outraged, or that Emma acted like an eager puppy because everyone’s safe, and everyone’s happy. And David didn’t need to know anyway, right?  


End file.
